Caught Up In You
by Edge of My Life
Summary: SoMa. Gender switch. Soul's in need of some desperately wanted help; who's gonna' give it to her? Maka of course! Rated M for a reason! Don't like, don't read.


'**Ello guys and gals!**

**Yeah, I haven't died, what a relief, eh? :P**

**So, yeah, I'm back (hopefully) cuz' our Mock Exams in school are over and done with and so, I don't have revision or anything yet to do, so I can write more! *party poppers***

**Anyway, I wanted to do this because I've always loved the idea of a gender switch between Maka and Soul, and let's face it, so have you. ;) **

**(Yes, I know it happens in the manga -_-)**

**But anyway, yeah, sort of one of the first times writing something like this, so go easy on the reviews and tell me what I can change or what I shouldn't change or whatever, y'know?**

**On with the one-shot or possible story then? :D**

**~O O~**

Soul couldn't handle this. She just couldn't. This… this stupid feeling in the pit of her stomach when her meister is near. Her meister and his nerdy words, constant reading, annoying tendencies; his deep, olive eyes; creamy skin that's a perfect tone; big hands rough with battle, yet so _soft_–

…what the _fuck_ is wrong with her!

The demon scythe gripped her hair as she growled to herself and squeezed her eyes shut.

Why?

Why must this happen to her?

And now?

"Dammit…" Soul murmured as she fell back on her crimson, silk bed sheets; throwing a tanned arm over her eyes. "Why do I have to find him so attractive…?" she muttered in an exasperated voice.

The teen brought her arm back down from covering her eyes and her lidded eyes stared up at the ceiling as her mouth twisted in thought. _Maka…_ she pondered to herself. _Let's see; he's in his room studying at the minute… _the image in her head brought a small, quirked smile to her lips and her eyes fell shut. _His face when he's concentrating is so cute sometimes…_ she chuckled a bit, softly, nodding a touch, agreeing with her thoughts. _Then, when he looks at me…_ she swallowed the lump rising in her throat and gnawed at the small silver stud pierced under the corner of her lip. _God, when he looks at me with those eyes, then smiles that crooked smile… Ah, crap, he's so…ugh._ The weapon took a calming breath and her tongue quickly darted out to wet her lips before returning to its rightful home_. I wonder what his expression would be if he saw me na–_ Soul shook her head then, not oblivious to the slowly producing heat pooling in her lower stomach at her naughty thoughts._ Stop it Soul. Just stop it._ She growled mentally, a slight scowl coming onto her face. _…but those hands!_

"Goddammit!" She snarled to herself, fisting her bed sheets and grinding her jagged teeth; while her thighs started to rub together irksomely, the snowy headed female becoming increasingly aware of the tedious, still growing heat.

Soul ground her jaw to the side and it locked in place, then she sighed in frustration. _Fuck it, this isn't gonna' go away on its own. Dammit! _She looked down at her stomach, bringing her jaw back to its normal position and wet her lips again, pursing them straight after in thought. _Oh well_, she decided after a short time. _Guess I should make the best of it then. _She closed her eyes and let out a dragged out breath, letting her imagination take over.

_Maka…_ She let out a steady breath through her nose, letting her fingertips lightly drift down her stomach, over her reasonably tight black t-shirt. She brought her other hand up to tug the bottom of the t-shirt up her smooth, flat stomach and let her other hand go back to venturing a lonesome path down the curves and dips of her belly.

_Those big yet perfect hands…_ Soul sighed softly as she splayed her fingers across her soft flesh as they glided along, reaching the waistline of her denim shorts. She let her nails lightly scratch the skin above the material before willing her other hand to come to life to reach down and unbutton the shorts.

She raised her hips to pull her shorts down to her knees to give her enough room to open her thighs.

Chewing on her lip lightly, she slowly dragged her blunt nails down to her damp underwear and her pads of her fingers pressed down on the wet patch. Letting out a small, soft sigh, she swallowed and slipped her slender hand into her panties.

"Maka…" Soul breathed airily as she slipped a slim finger past her moist folds. She swallowed another lump in her throat as she let the lonely limb slide down along the walls of her folds, before leisurely pressing it inside her most private region.

"Mmm…God," She moaned softly, wriggling the finger around, dragging the nail lightly along the rugged top and along her walls. She slowly pushed another finger inside, getting used to the gradual, filling feeling. Then, deliberately at first, she started to thrust her fingers in and out, biting down on her lip to stop herself from making too much noise.

**~O O~**

Maka sighed as he closed over his now finished textbook and notepad.

_Finally finished studying_, he smiled triumphantly to himself, pleased with the small success. He stretched his long, thin, yet built arms over his head and arched his back, a resounding _pop_ being heard as his back cracked.

"I could use a drink," he mumbled to nobody in particular and stood from his seat with a small yawn and made his way to his bedroom door, stretching his lengthy legs on the way there.

The scythe meister hummed lowly as he walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a bottle of Mountain Dew and gulped down about half the bottle. Letting out a satisfied sigh, he closed the fridge door and leaned against the kitchen counter, taking a few small sips of the cool drink in his hand until deciding to turn the TV on and flick through the channels.

As he walked past his weapon's bedroom door, a soft moan was able to be heard, but the meister thought nothing of it, deciding that the scythe was probably asleep and mumbling in her dreams again.

_Heh,_ the thought brought a small crooked smile to his lips as he flicked the switch to the TV. He sat down, ruffling his ash blonde bangs out of his eyes and flicked through the channels mindlessly.

His thoughts drifted back to his weapon as his thumb moved mechanically on the TV remote. _Soul,_ his green eyes glazed over, deep in thought. _Always has my back; ignorant; feisty,_ Maka nodded with a small chuckle at his thoughts. _Yet… she can be so beautiful at times when she seems so unaware to everything that's going on; listening to music, getting lost in the beat and then her gleaming, scarlet eyes drift shut so I can't see them any–_

Wait, _what?_

Maka shook his head, letting out a sigh. _I gotta' stop getting lost in my thoughts like that._ He ran a hand through his shaggy hair, rubbing the other hand down his face. He finished off his Mountain Dew and his eyes stayed on the TV screen, but his mind paid no attention to the flashing images on the screen.

When a lenient call of his name was heard, Maka raised an eyebrow and turned his head in the direction of Soul's bedroom. He got up and headed towards the door, when yet another soft call of his name sounded. _What the hell is she doing?_ He thought.

He suspiciously turned the knob and let her door quietly swing open slowly. As Maka was about to open his mouth to speak, his words died in his throat at the sight he was met with.

Soul was laying on her bed, back arched, shorts down, hand down inside her panties and what seemed to be her fingers driving in and out of her womanhood quickly and forcefully.

And she was moaning and calling his name.

_Oh my God._

Maka's eyes slowly widened as he watched his weapon masturbate – to _him!_ – And she was totally and completely oblivious to the other presence that was now in the room.

Olive eyes blinked once, twice, three times at just how surreal this actually seemed. This can't be happening. This _was not_ happening!

Oh but it was.

"Maka…" Soul whined in a husky voice that was by God one of the most sexiest things Maka has ever heard in his life.

_Holycrapshe'sactuallymasturbatingandit'stomeandholy__**shit**__–!_

"M-MAKA!" Soul screeched as she wrenched her hand from her underwear and pulled her shorts up like the speed of lightning. "W-What are you doing in here? Get out!" Her eyes wide; face a bright scarlet, from both her sexual activities and being caught in the act.

"I–I…!" Maka shook his head; his cheeks having the lightest blush dust them. "You were calling my name, so of course I was gonna' be curious!" He exclaimed, looking away from his weapon.

"Knock next time fuck sake!" Soul yelled, covering her face with her hands. "Dammit Maka just get the hell out!"

Maka looked back over at his weapon who was just about as red as a tomato, shielding her face with her hands, trying to escape the embarrassing moment, and his eyes softened.

Swallowing the protuberance in his throat, he slowly made his way over to Soul's bed and sat down on the edge of it. "Soul," he spoke in a rich, tender voice, "look at me."

Soul stayed hidden behind her hands and growled softly. "I thought I told you to go away?" She said harshly, yet with a more melodious edge. She reluctantly brought her hands down from her beet red face, hesitantly looking up at her meister from behind hoary tousled bangs.

Maka looked back at her, then snuck a glance down to where her shorts were, and back at her again. Thinking thoroughly before he asked any questions, he finally decided on: "…do you want help?"

Soul's eyes widened a bit. "I…I…" her eyes darted to the side, blushing furiously again. She peered at Maka again, biting the corner of her lip.

Maka watched as Soul contemplated the idea to what he asked her, but to help her make up her mind, he swallowed and steeled his nerves, and leaned in to kiss her softly, taking her cheeks gently into his hands.

Soul's crimson eyes broadened as she felt the touch of her meister's supple yet rough lips joining with hers in a soft kiss; and her body stiffened. Her lips froze against Maka's and she pulled away quickly. "Maka…" she breathed quietly. "What was that?" she swallowed quickly.

Maka searched her eyes with his, a small smile on his face. "I want to help you out." He stated simply, letting his hands fall from her face after stroking his thumbs across her rosy cheeks.

"…why?" Soul mumbled hesitantly, her snowy brows furrowing a little.

"You're beautiful; you're my weapon, best friend and, well, I have strong feelings for you," Maka spoke quietly, looking down at his hands, pursing his lips.

The scythe looked up at her meister in shock; jaw falling open slightly. As her mind caught up with what was happening, she quickly swiped her tongue along her lips, the heat in her lower tummy quickly becoming apparent again at Maka's actions beforehand.

Quickly, without hesitation, Soul reached her hand up and smoothly ran her nimble fingers through Maka's thick hair and smiled lightly as the meister looked back up at her.

Soul's thighs clenched together to try and bite back the heat that was building abruptly again. She leaned forward and kissed Maka again, more demanding this time. Maka responded almost immediately, pressing his lips to hers with verve and scooted closer to her on the bed.

Soul linked her fingers together at the back of Maka's neck, pulling him closer to her as she lightly nipped his lip with her sharp teeth. Maka's mouth twitched with a small smirk as he ran his tongue over Soul's lip, asking for entrance. The girl opened her mouth gladly and Maka slipped his tongue into her warm cavern.

The weapon let out a small breath as her meister's tongue invaded her mouth and skimmed along every surface, exploring, before sliding along hers, requesting a passionate dance. Soul joined in more than willingly, shifting towards Maka before combing her fingers through his hair and pulling back from his lips to lie back on her bed, hair sprawling out on her pillows. She gave a small crooked smile up at the scythe meister.

Maka looked down at his weapon and swallowed thickly at the sight of her; crooked smile, gleaming scarlet eyes swirling with lust and a hint of something deeper. The meister smiled back.

Soul moved her head back a bit, gesturing for Maka to continue with what he was doing, and so the meister obliged happily. Leaning down, he claimed her lips again in another heated and passionate kiss; while Soul wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders, Maka shifted to hover above her.

Becoming more adventurous, Maka let his hand smoothly trail up Soul's side only to let his fingertips trace a path down her shoulder, following down her collarbone and ever so lightly streaming along the curve of her breast. The girl gasped a little at the touch and her tender nipples hardened at the light caress.

Maka moved away from the kiss, pressing his lips to her jaw and grazed them down the slightly sensitive skin there, causing Soul to gasp a bit again and grip Maka's hair in her hands loosely. "Maka," She breathed and her eyes drifted shut again as Maka suckled and nibbled softly at the skin of her neck and ran his tongue over the abused skin before progressing down further. He brought his hand to the bottom of her t-shirt and started to slowly pull it up.

Soul arched her back as her meister tugged at her t-shirt, allowing him to remove it from her body. When it was thrown to the floor, Maka looked down at Soul's bared skin and her bra-clad breasts. "Beautiful," He whispered to himself but Soul heard and with a faint blush she smiled and her hands went up and fumbled with the few buttons on Maka's shirt before tugging it up and over his head, her hands running lightly down his chest and stomach.

"I need you, Maka," she huffed out to which Maka nodded quickly in reply and leaned back down, trailing sweet kisses down his weapons body. He traced his fingers up to her bra and looked up at her and Soul nodded jerkily in response and brought her hands behind her back and unhooked the flimsy material and pulled it from her shoulders and dropped it on the floor.

Maka stared at Soul's breasts and swallowed hard, his jeans suddenly becoming a tad tighter and the feeling of constriction and desire suddenly warped their way into his mind at the sight of the demon scythe half naked.

"…you don't have to stare." Came the quiet yet husky voice that shook him from his reverie.

"Oh, sorry; it's just, you're amazing and well, I've never seen any of them like this before…" Maka mumbled in return as he took his gaze away from Soul's chest to look back at his partner.

Soul shifted a bit, her legs crossing and uncrossing in an infuriating manner. She took one of Maka's hands and set it on a breast; looking up at him from under her snowy lashes and bit the corner of her lip.

Maka's eyes widened a bit before his hand took over and softly gave Soul's breast a squeeze and kneaded it; a soft moan escaping Soul's lips. Deciding he wanted to hear more of this erotic sound, Maka continued his handiwork and leaned down, softly kissing the other, lonely breast.

The scythe sighed blissfully as her meister showed his affections, her hands coming up to bury in his hair again. "More, Maka," she murmured.

Maka picked up the pace with his indulgence and boldly ran his tongue over a pert nipple. Soul moaned and her back arched in a feline manner, causing Maka to become even more confident with his touches. He took the bud into his mouth and ran his tongue over it again, getting the same reaction as before, then he started to suck softly; getting mewls of his name in return.

Soul whined softly under Maka and his passionate show of affection and ran her hands down his back as he suckled on her rosy nipple and switched, as to not leave her other breast untouched.

The heat in Soul's lower stomach was rapidly becoming more and more overwhelming and increasingly irritating and so she pivoted her hips to grind up against Maka's knee that was between her legs. Maka hummed a bit, only half acknowledging what Soul was trying to hint at and continued his work at lavishing Soul's breasts.

"Maka, _I need you_." Soul ground out, gripping the meister's hair tightly in her fists. "_Now._"

Maka pulled his mouth away and shifted his eyes up to Soul and nodded, moving a bit so he could tow her shorts off; the underwear coming off quickly after.

Stark naked on the crimson, silk bed sheets, Soul shivered in both anticipation and temperature. Maka took some precious time in burning the scene into his brain before kissing his way down Soul's body to get to her lower regions. "You're gorgeous, by the way." He spoke against her skin; speech muffled.

Soul just flushed from both the compliment and eagerness. "Thanks," she mumbled back, not used to the genuine admiration.

She squirmed slightly when Maka's lips reached her lower stomach and bit back a moan from how _close_ his mouth was to her womanhood. _Just a little more… oh God please! _Her mind screamed.

Maka brought up two fingers and looked up at Soul again before hesitantly running them down the slick folds and inserting them inside of her slowly.

Soul whined loudly at the feeling and her hands fell from Maka's hair to his shoulders. "Oh my _God_," she moaned lowly. "Please hurry and do something – this is unbearable now," she finally managed to get out, raising her hips to emphasise her point.

Maka obediently obliged and started to thrust his fingers in and out, crossing and uncrossing them on the way back each time. Soul lamented and wrapped her legs loosely around Maka's waist; her back arching at different angles at the feeling of Maka dragging his fingernails along her walls.

"Ah, Maka!" she groaned when he did it again, scissoring his fingers. "So…_good_," she struggled out.

The scythe meister looked up at the scythe and swallowed thickly again, his jeans quickly gaining less and less space until it was painfully uncomfortable for him. _Crap… Not good_, he shifted a bit, chewing the inside of his cheek.

Soul gazed at her meister from lidded eyes and slid her eyes down to the bulge protruding from his jeans. _Well I'll be damned_, she thought, _this is fucking perfect!_

She reached her hands down, quickly unbuckling Maka's belt, to which his eyes twitched to a wider size. As she did this, he drove his fingers into her deeply causing Soul to cry out in pleasure. "Oh _shit_!" she moaned, her grip slackening on Maka's belt.

"Do you want me to–?"

"Yes, oh my God, yes. I need you. Hurry up. Agghh," Soul's head dropped back onto her pillows, her chest heaving as the heat in her stomach was full to the brim.

Maka quickly kicked off his shoes and pulled his jeans off, left in only his black boxers. "I need a condom, Soul," He spoke, pressing a kiss to her thigh lovingly.

"I think there's some in the second drawer down," Soul stately, suddenly breathless as she lazily slapped her hand onto her bedside table, causing Maka to raise an eyebrow. "Blair keeps stuff in here too, alright?" Soul growled out at the look she was given.

Understanding took over the meister's features and he nodded with a small chuckle. "My bad," he stated sheepishly, reaching over to open the drawer and pull out a condom from the box.

Soul; getting impatient, leaned up to kiss Maka on the neck and nibbled softly, causing him to groan. "_Soul_," he groaned deeply as he shivered.

"Hurry up, I'm dying down here," Soul muttered against his neck, grinding against his stiff member through his boxers; the only thing now separating them.

Maka groaned again and quickly yanked his boxers off and fumbled to tear the condom open.

Soul just stared.

Maka caught her stare once he ripped the condom wrapper open and went to roll it on. "What?" He murmured questionably, glancing down to his member which was standing up straight.

"You're just…you're really…ahh…" Soul gestured to Maka's manhood, trying to figure out a way to say it. "Well…you're really…big." She finished lamely, blushing as she looked down.

Maka looked down at his member again before grinning, his ego getting a boost. "…really? Awesome." He then proceeded to roll the condom on and moved his position, taking a hold of his member and lining it up with Soul's entrance.

"You ready?" He asked softly. Soul nodded in return. Maka pushed the tip in, causing Soul to shift a little but moan softly at the small feeling of being partly filled. Maka, taking this as a good sign, continued to slowly push himself into her until he hit the barrier of virginity. He bit back a groan and looked down at Soul who had her eyes closed.

The meister leaned down to kiss Soul softly on the lips before continuing. "This next part is meant to hurt, right? So just tell me if you want me to stop and I'll do it straight away, okay?" He mumbled quietly in a throaty voice.

"Yeah," Soul mumbled back against his lips and he kissed her again, slowly pulling his member out a touch before pushing back in more harshly.

Soul flinched and a small squeak of pain erupted from her throat and she squeezed her eyes shut.

Maka groaned a little at how tight her walls clenched around his throbbing shaft and bit his lip, holding back.

After a few moments, she sighed and shifted. "Okay," she breathed, "you can move now."

Maka started to move slowly, softly at first for Soul to get used to the feeling of being stretched. _Oh, God this feels amazing_. He grunted mentally to himself.

Soul moaned at the new experience of being completely fulfilled and brought her arms up to wrap around Maka's shoulders. "F-faster," she breathed throatily.

Maka nodded, picking up the pace, causing the most sexiest and erotic noses to emit from Soul's mouth and he groaned; at both the sounds and the sensation of her tight walls clenching at him every time he pulled out, sucking him back in again when he hit home.

"Oh God, Maka, harder!" Soul cried out, moving her hips to the steady rhythm they set. Maka obliged and thrust in harder; both of the teens moaning, groaning messes.

The sounds of skin meeting skin and the faint _bang_ of the bed gently hitting against the wall were heard as the two teens made love with each other. They both called out one another's names as their climaxes started to build.

"M-Maka!" Soul gasped out at one particular hard thrust; the coil in her lower belly tightening with each thrust of Maka's member.

As the springs Maka felt in his lower abdomen started to jerk out of place, he tried to ignore it, making sure that Soul would reach her peak first – simply because of his pride.

Soul's blunt nails dug into Maka's shoulder blades and back as her spine arched and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. "Ah, Maka! I-I'm gonna'- ah!" she whimpered as a tremor ran through her body, sparks of light appearing behind her eyelids as she came; Maka following soon after at the feeling of Soul's walls hugging him so tightly.

The two teens, panting heavily, fell back onto the bed, their bodies completely tired and used and sore from their activities.

Maka peeled the condom off of his precipitously softening member and dropped it in the small bin beside the bed and let out a heavy breath. He pulled the blanket out from under their heavy bodies and tugged it over their tired forms.

Both covered in a light sheen of sweet, the two cuddled into one another, Maka wrapping his arms tightly around Soul's figure and hugging her close. Soul tucked her head under his chin and yawned, curling up against her meister's hot and sticky body.

"Hey, Maka?" She murmured, almost inaudible.

"Yeah?" Maka replied quietly and tired; voice scratchy from use.

"I love you, y'know that?"

Maka stared at the bedroom door, comprehending what just came from his weapon's mouth and decided he'd look further into it the next day. But for now…

"Yeah, I love you too."

The two fell asleep in each other's embrace that night, never forgetting the small conversation exchanged before dozing off.

They'd probably be in deep shit the next day.

Oh well, they'd figure it out.

They always did.

**~O O~**

**HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT.**

**I just wrote that?**

**HELL YEAH I DID! XD**

**I'm actually so chuffed with myself right now, cuz' that's my first time writing proper sex. :P**

**Bow down to me bitches!**

**No, I'm kidding.**

…**or if you really wanted to–**

**Nah. I'm kidding.**

**Anyway! So, yeah, it was supposed to be a bit awkward between the two of them because:**

**a) They weren't even dating in the first place**

**b) Both of their first times having sex**

**c) OF COURSE IT'S GONNA BE AWKWARD!**

**But yeah, any questions, concerns, y'know… just click that little button down there.**

**Review.**

**Yeah. That one.**

**Want me to continue this and actually make it a story? **

**Want me to write more gender switches?**

**Anything?**

**JUST REVIEW! :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~MusicSoundsMySoul 14 OUT!**


End file.
